The Forgotten
by xgrrlapple
Summary: Khepri, yami and Keely, hikari are featured along with the millennium earrings and of course Atem. Dark memories haunt Khepri as her Hikari tries to unravel her yami's past, a past that her yami wants to keep hidden. OC and Atem


Keely: hey everyone, i'm keely and this is my yami khepri. i found the millennium earrings and khepri wh-

Khepri: you've told them enough!!!

Keely: anyway *ahem, khepri* this is khepri's backstory! enjoy!

Khepri: WHO TOLD YOU YOU COULD TELL THE WORLD!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Keely: jeez khepri, it's just ....honestly *and umm khepri, stop strangling me! you look like a murderer!!!*

Khepri: a murderer eh???? grrrrr..... if Atem reads this.... and if you were anyone but my hikari....

Keely: okay, heh heh, well rate and review everybody!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi- Oh, i repeat do NOT. all the rights go to thier respective owners.

As you drift off to sleep I hear you mutter my name hikari, you want to know everything but I won't tell you, I can't tell you. If you knew what I've been through you would hate him too and your mind is so young and free of distrust I can't bear to burden you with my secrets. "Khepri, you can trust me." You muttered as you rolled over in sleep. My thoughts begin to flow across our mind link but I pull them back wondering how long I can keep them from you.

I remember everything, the days that seemed like years and the endless torrent of blood running from my chest as death snuck away from my grasp for years. Even when the blood stopped running I could still feel the pain of the knife. I was part of him, he was my best friend but our souls were joined in a way that would be my destruction, Atem and I.

The pharaoh was powerful yet but I was more so. I had more skill in dueling but only tested it ageist Atem once. I won. You will never know this hikari because years of agony have stripped me of most of my power. I feel such relief every second I don't have to endure it. 5000 years of pain is nothing short of a nightmare. But you were my salvation hikari and I will always be grateful for that. When Atem and I were growing up I rarely saw him because he was a pharaoh and I a commoner. But as we grew older I came to know him better than I knew myself. One day he asked me what would happen if we ever had to duel one another, "Then I will give you the fight of your life and don't you forget it" I had said. "I know you will but I would never hurt you Khepri" he replied. He broke his promise.

We met in bad circumstances to say the least; he was fighting a duel he couldn't win and I could do little to help but tried, springing ideas of trap cards and most importantly the dark ritual card. We dueled as partners to defeat early-up risers but we always tried to get along better than just partners, we were friends.

As time went on, we became more than just friends and we gradually came to realize that we had what some called a mind link. We loved each other more than each of us could ever say but he can't remember that now, and my hate and distrust for him is more than I could ever cast aside.

The best memory I have of the pharaoh, however was at the time I lost my family. All of them were swallowed up in the attack of a new monster known as Obelisk the Tormentor. Even some of the most powerful monsters in my possession couldn't stand up to most powerful monsters were being summoned and my people were dying. I lay on the sand for days crying my tears until the sand around me was wet as that of an oasis riverside. That was when he found me; he knelt beside me and promised that even if it took his life he would stop this and he was true to his word. But he never anticipated he would create the most dangerous game in history

When he was about to duel Seth he did the most surprising thing, and the most unexpected. He took me in his arms and said "If I never see you again Khepri I want you to have this" He leaned forward and kissed me and I was too shocked to fight back. "I'll never forget you" I murmured into his hair as he slide away and I sunk to the floor.

But over time I began to be put back in the pharaoh's mind until his last duel where he defeated the dark sorcerer and silenced his uprising for good but when he locked his soul in the millennium puzzle he cut our souls apart, his blood had to be spilled to make the puzzle so when as he lay dying and disappeared into that accused puzzle I was dying also. But I had not a millennium item to use as a shield from death and our souls fused as they were and his soul alive as it was I could not die but was trapped in an endless torrent of pain, even the shadow realm couldn't be worse than this.

He saw me lying there, bleeding on the sands of the desert just as he was fading into the puzzle and the horror that crossed his face was like none I had ever seen but it was to late. With one last attempt to hold off the puzzle Atem whispered, "I'm sorry, I love you Khepri. I'm sorry!" His last tortured scream would ring in my ears for half a millennium. I was tied to the puzzle and could not leave it. Yet it could not shield me as it did Atem, his memories locked away. I remember every place he dragged me to and every scene blurred by pain. I no longer felt human. My only desire was to escape the pain. I felt every drop of my blood drain away but then I found my way out. You hikari.

I was no longer able to steal away into a millennium item because they required blood to create and mine had drained away long ago. But I found one whose circumstances fit me perfectly. There was always one unused item created from blood that was not mine but that inhabited no soul, the millennium earrings. I would still feel some pain but the drive to escape or even lessen the pain was too great. I took over your millennium item hikari, and I will always be grateful, always. I will never forget. Never.


End file.
